her butler beginning
by hisloyalservant
Summary: i wanted to have sebastian as my butler so this is what i would want it to be like


"Are you going to help me?" the girl whispered into the darkness, the white feathers floating by making her almost calm.

"Heh you sure are a brave little one aren't you, first running off into the woods after shadows, then summoning a demon, any child your size would have run and hid but… your different aren't you." The voice echoed around her it was masculine and alluring she wanted to put a face to it but there was no one there. All there was were those snow white feathers and a raven. The girl was smart and she knew ravens couldn't talk right? But that didn't matter now.

"Where are you? And I am not a child I'm 16 tonight at midnight. Now are you going to make a contract with me or not?" she huffed.

"Of course I will, just say the word, what is your wish? But you do know once you make a contract with me the gates of heaven will never be open to you." The way the voice said this maybe her slightly shaky but not unsure of what she wanted.

"I know I don't care, they have never been open to me. My life has been a living hell for as long as I can remember… I want you to kill the basterds that have taken everyone I've ever loved away from me, that is my order!" she screamed, a tear running down the side of her face. The feathers turned to a shade of midnight black around her. She felt an entity forming near her left shoulder. It was cold and prickly but she didn't dare move or scream she just clenched her hands into fists and waited.

"As you wish, now let us get you bake to your birthday party." As the voice whispered this into her ear he smiled a devilish smile but she didn't see it she had her eyes shut tightly anticipating what would happen next. A sharp pain jolted threw her, it was radiating from the left side of her chest just above her breast.

She awoke on the ground in the woods where she had fallen while chasing the shadows. Her long dark brown hair was covered in moss and her black party dress was dusty. She sat up propping herself with her left arm and reached over with her right hand to check if there was actually a demons mark on her pale white skin. Not to her surprise there was but if it had really happened where was the demon? She looked around and saw nothing but she did hear something rustle in the bushes. "Hello? Demon I know you're out there you have to be I made a contract I have your pentagram on my chest, show yourself." She said into the darkness her brown eyes searching the forest for him.

When from beside her the voice said "yes young miss?"

"I need to name you right?" she said without flinching at his sudden closeness.

"Yes I suppose you should or else you would always be blindly calling for me in the night." His voice purred into her ear tauntingly. "Also we need to figure out how I will appear to most people. I have been in contracts with humans threw out the ages and have been many things such as butlers but in this day and age it is strange for someone to be seen with a butler, especially someone of your class." He sneered at her while she pondered his question.

Her sad eyes brightened slightly as the idea popped into her head. "I've got it! You'll be my dog, I've always wanted one but since I'm an orphan and I move from foster home to foster home I was never allowed to have one. It would be so perfe-!" he quickly cupped his hand across her mouth silencing her.

"Never will I be someone's mutt, I despise those pests. Pick something else." He said angrily.

The girl pried his hand away. "Fine how about a black cat? And I'll name you Sebastian, is that ok with you your highness? I mean really I thought I was the one who summoned you shesh..." she said as she started to get up off the ground when all of a sudden a strong pair of arms lifted her up and two swift hands began whipping the dirt off of her dress.

"Yes countess Geri, you are my master and I will do as you command until the day I eat your delicious soul. You see I couldn't do my duty if I was a simple stupid dog but if I couldn't protect you and complete my task as your cat what kind of a demon cat would I be?" his voice was smooth and slightly annoying as he said eat her soul.

"Alright well if we're going to get back to this party before the strike of 12 to blow out my candles we'll have to hurry now cat up Bassy lets go." She said as she began running towards the party she had so hastily left.


End file.
